Fuel level sensors, such as float type fuel level sensor, may be used in conjunction with a controller and display gauge to provide a current vehicle fuel level to a driver. Float sensors typically include a float coupled to a potentiometer having a variable resistor that senses fuel level as the float travels up and down in the fuel tank. A controller may receive a signal from the float sensor via a wired connection and the controller may provide an output to a fuel gauge based on the float sensor signal.
However, when a float sensor and other fuel tank components are installed in a fuel tank, the manufacturer may have to put multiple holes in the fuel tank housing. The holes may create permeation pathways from which fuel (e.g., vapor, liquid) can escape, thereby increasing evaporative emission from the vehicle. Additionally, since float sensors may be bulky they may create packaging constraints. Moreover, many fuel tanks may include two or more interior regions between which fuel may not flow freely by means of gravity, such as saddle type fuel tanks. When a single fuel level sensor is installed in a saddle type of fuel tank, it may be difficult to accurately determine the fuel level within the fuel tank. In particular, the fuel reading may be degraded due to intermittent transfer of fuel between the regions of the fuel tank. The accuracy of the fuel level measurements may be increased by adding additional fuel level sensors to the fuel tank. However, the additional fuel sensors may require additional holes to place the fuel level sensors in the fuel tank. Consequently, the evaporative emissions of the vehicle may increase when additional fuel sensors are added to a fuel tank to increase the accuracy of the fuel level reading.
As such, various example systems and approaches are described herein. In one example, a vehicle fuel tank is provided. The vehicle fuel tank includes a housing defining an interior region, a fuel level sensor coupled to the interior region, the fuel level sensor responsive to a fuel pressure, and a radio frequency identification (RFID) device electronically coupled to the fuel level sensor configured to wirelessly transmit a signal indicative of a fuel level in the fuel tank.
In this way, a fuel level sensor may be placed remotely in a fuel tank and wirelessly connected to external components. The remotely placed sensor can provide fuel level information for areas of a fuel tank that may otherwise require an additional hole in the fuel tank. When information from the remotely placed sensor is wirelessly transmitted to a controller, the controller may combine the information with information from other fuel sensors to more accurately determine fuel level in a saddle type fuel tank. In addition, the use of an RFID device in the fuel tank may simplify manufacturing of the fuel tank due to the elimination of wires coupling the fuel level sensor to external components, thereby decreasing production costs. Furthermore, the number of permeation pathways within the fuel tank may also be reduced due to the elimination of wires coupling the fuel level sensor to external components when an RFID device is utilized.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.